Wie Feuer und Schiesspulver
by omgitsmelle
Summary: Essas alegrias violentas têm fins violentos. Falecendo no triunfo, como fogo e pólvora, que num beijo se consomem." - William Shakespeare Depois de anos, Prinz Austerlitz retorna à sua cidade natal. Mas nada permanece igual, a começar por ele próprio.
1. Lua

Cap tulo Um - Lua O rapaz abriu os olhos lentamente, e os dois rubis cintilaram na escurid o.  
Sorriu, um tanto s dico, e seus dentes perfeitamente brancos ostentavam brilhantes manchas puramente vermelhas. Um corpo p lido jazia no ch o ao seu lado.  
Prinz Austerlitz permitira-se um ltimo drinque antes de abandonar Berlim.

Cada minuto se assemelhava a uma eternidade. Prinz podia muito bem ter feito todo o percurso de Berlim Bav ria em ainda menos tempo. Mas ele sempre se permitia certos luxos - como atravessar o pa s a bordo de um trem, ou o drinque da noite anterior.  
O rapaz p lido era o nico passageiro do vag o. Uma mala de viagem se encontrava, silenciosa, a seu lado. Nas m os, Prinz tinha novamente o folheto de turismo que ele j lera tantas vezes e cujo texto j gravara na mem ria.

Nachtenberg Localizada entre os famosos alpes b varos, Nachtenberg conhecida por todo o mundo como a terra da tranquilidade, da tradi o e do mais belo c u noturno de toda a Alemanha o ano inteiro Fa a-nos uma visita!  
Viagens diretas saindo da esta o de trem de Berlim

Ao terminar de ler, dobrou-o e o colorou no bolso da mala, como j fizera tantas vezes na tentativa de dissipar o t dio da viagem.  
Na verdade, Prinz Austerlitz j conhecia Nachtenberg muito bem.  
Ou, ao menos, conhecia a cidade que Nachtenberg fora um dia.

Princ nascera em Nachtenberg, no ano de 1822. Seu nome completo era Prinz-Ludwig Austerlitz. Filho de condes, desde pequeno aprendera a conviver com a nobreza de sua fam lia. Seu pai, Hans Austerlitz, morrera quando o garoto tinha apenas cinco anos, e desde ent o Prinz passou a ser criado por sua m e, Karoline.  
Culto, inteligente e at mesmo um tanto oportunista, Prinz aprendeu ainda menino a se aproveitar de suas vantagens. Fazendo os deveres de seus colegas em troca de dinheiro, Prinz passou a juntar dinheiro para si. Para qu , ele ainda n o sabia ao certo.  
Para o orgulho de Karoline, ele acabou por tornar-se um rapaz bonito, com uma beleza misteriosa que fazia as jovens do vilarejo arrastarem-se a seus p s. No entanto, Prinz era um jovem solit rio, silencioso, que preferia ficar sozinho com seus livros a se encontrar com outros jovens de sua idade.  
Aos dezessete, saiu do povoado para cursar a faculdade de medicina. Assim que terminou o curso, por m, chegou a not cia: Sua m e adoecera gravemente e falecera. Prinz voltou cidade natal para enterrar a m e e prometeu a si mesmo nunca mais em sua vida voltar a Nachtenberg.

"Eu n o consideraria isso 'vida'", pensou, olhando a paisagem do lado de fora. Come ava a escurecer. "Ent o, n o estou quebrando promessa alguma".

No ano de 1844, um incidente, sobre o qual teremos mais detalhes mais adiante, mudou sua vida rotineira e mon tona para sempre.  
Se um simples e fr gil humano, Prinz tornou-se algo mais. Era forte, r pido. Seus olhos, de um vermelho t o puro quanto o sangue do qual agora necessitava para sobreviver. Era um vampiro.

E assim foi. Ao longo de 187 anos, Prinz viajou pelo mundo, sustentando sua nova exist ncia. Lutou por seu pa s nas duas grandes guerras, obviamente sobrevivendo a ambas. Foi viver em Berlim em 2002, depois de um longo per odo longe da Alemanha. Mas, depois de alguns anos, assaltou-lhe o impulso de voltar a Nachtenberg.  
E foi o que passou.

A bordo daquele trem, Prinz-Ludwig se preparava n o s para visitar sua cidade natal, mas para confrontar o passado que para ele, agora, era escuro e desn tido.

Prinz olhou pela janela.  
A Lua cheia iluminava o negro c u b varo naquela noite. 


	2. Nachtenberg

Cap tulo Dois - Nachtenberg O trem chegou esta o e Prinz apressou-se em suas primeiras impress es sobre o que teoricamente era sua cidade natal.  
" um avan o", pensou. "Na minha poca nem t nhamos esta o de trem"  
Pegou sua bagagem e dirigiu-se sua nova casa. Prinz providenciara o aluguel de um apartamento, em um edif cio na pequena e bem-iluminada Sterne Strasse. Rua das Estrelas.  
Nachtenberg era sem d vida uma cidadezinha encantadora. Mas a grande propaganda tur stica n o surtia efeitos relevantes, e a maioria dos turistas - que ainda eram poucos - se concentravam no ver o. Assim sendo, em Outubro, quando Prinz retornou cidade, Nachtenberg n o era visitada por um nico turista. O Outono se encontrava no aufe e as folhas das calmas rvores que decoravam a cidadezinha j estavam marrons, algumas no ch o.  
Com uma arquitetura que remetia a um povoado do in cio do s culo, Nachtenberg parecia resistir s a es do tempo. Alguns dos pr dios mais antigos, como a Igreja de Saint-Paul, Prinz reconheceu da sua estada anterior na cidade.  
No entanto, enquanto caminhava por entre os paralelep pedos das ruas antigas, acabou por perceber que o tempo que ficara longe da cidade deixara suas sequelas. N o se lembrava do caminho que o levava Sterne Strasse. Como estava na pra a central do povoado, resolveu sentar-se e observar os passantes. Era um de seus passatempos de adolescente. A pra a tamb m n o mudara muito. As rvores de folhas enferrujadas sob cuja sombra ele costumava ler eram as mesmas, embora algumas novas tivessem nascido. Os bancos r sticos de madeira tamb m n o foram trocados. Um ou outro recebera uma nova dem o de tinta ou verniz, fora isso, permaneceram da maneira como Prinz recordava. Depois de alguns longos minutos, ele resolveu levantar-se e pedir informa o sobre o lugar. Dirigiu-se a uma alfaiataria, pr xima pra a, com uma placa de madeira sobre a porta que dizia "M ller & Kaufmann, Alfaiates".

- Guten Abend, mein Herr - disse, com a polidez que lhe era usual. - Boa noite, meu senhor. O senhor poderia me indicar o caminho para a Sterne Strasse? Acho que estou um tanto perdido... - terminou, com um sorriso encantador.  
O homem atr s do balc o, que segurava uma tesoura e um peda o de tecido, virou-se para respond -lo.  
- Ja, ja, mein Herr - respondeu o alfaiate. O crach o identificava como Hans Kaufmann. - Sim, sim, meu senhor. Vou buscar um mapa da cidade, espero que seja til. Warten hier, espere aqui - ele abandonou os materiais na mesa e virou-se. No entanto, seu movimento foi interrompido por uma mo a alta que surgiu repentinamente atr s dele, segurando um mapa na m o esquerda.  
- Nein, n o necess rio, Herr Kauffmann - seu olhar voltou-se do alfaiate para o vampiro. Seus olhos, que Prinz n o p de deixar de notar, eram de um puro prateado. - Eu trouxe o mapa para o senhor. Herr Kauffmann precisa trabalhar, ent o apresse-se. Seu olhar era furioso e carregado de dio, ainda que sua face tentasse expressar calma e tranquilidade. A pele tinha tom de areia, embora aparentasse maciez. O cabelo negro e liso estava desarrumado, caindo sobre os seios - vistosos, pensou ele - como ondas. Ela entregou-o mapa com um nojo nada sutil.  
- Hier, aqui est . Agora geh, v embora. Jetzt, agora, v ! Prinz limitou-se a agradecer ao alfaiate com um discreto e ferino "Danke sch n, Herr Kauffmann" e ir embora, evitando encontrar o olhar da mo a, que ainda o fuzilava. - N o seja rude, Eva. Ele s queria pedir ajuda - Defendia um preocupado Hans Kauffmann. A jovem apenas assentiu com a cabe a e saiu da sala com a mesma velocidade com que entrara nela. Mesmo ao longe, Prinz reparou que um belo talism de madeira pendia do colar negro que Eva usava.  
Com o mapa em m os, Prinz n o demorou a chegar ao edif cio. Dirigiu-se ao apartamento 27, que ele alugara, sentou-se poltrona e ficou a observar a paisagem.  
Em 187 anos, Prinz j exercera muitas profiss es. Era m dico - sua primeira faculdade - mas j trabalhara como desenhista, advogado, matem tico, entre outras.  
Atualmente, era jornalista.  
Conseguira um emprego no Nachtenberg T glich, o Di rio Nachtenberg, o jornal local. Ao menos era um jeito se sobreviver - finaceiramente, obviamente.

Um som delicado chegou at seus ouvidos. Era a suave melodia de um violino, provavelmente vinda do est dio de bal em frente ao edif cio. Ele reconhecia a melodia, era o Inverno de Vivaldi. Sentou-se ao piano e, em sintonia com as notas do violino, come ou a tocar. Lembrou-se de si mesmo, quando jovem, tocando para a m e.

" como uma viagem ao passado", pensou, enquanto a ltima nota desaparecia no ar. 


End file.
